


Kiedy Stark spotyka Wayne'a

by 4udrey



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, dcu - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4udrey/pseuds/4udrey
Summary: Spotkanie dwóch genialnych geniuszów, milionerów, playboyów i filantropów nie wróży nic dobrego, szczególnie, gdy Steve tańczy, a Clark nie wie, jak powiedzieć to, co od dawna siedzi mu w głowie.





	Kiedy Stark spotyka Wayne'a

**Author's Note:**

> coś specjalnie dla @ultimatetroll00   
> mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej trochę zaspokoiłam Twoją rządzę połączenia tych dwóch światów.

Tony wparował do salonu jak tornado, cały uwalany smarem i jasną, oleistą substancją. W wyciągniętej przed siebie ręce trzymał jakąś kartkę, ale jego mina sugerowała, że raczej ma do czynienia z jakimś radioaktywnym przedmiotem, ewentualnie szczurem, który zdechł w jego pracowni.

\- Co. To. Jest. – powiedział, rzucając kartkę na kolana Clinta.

Barton rozejrzał się dookoła, zupełnie zdezorientowany. Szukał ratunku u Steve’a, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową znad szkicownika, dając koledze znać, by nawet nie próbował zadawać pytań. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, jak źle mogło się to skończyć.

\- To… zaproszenie – powiedział Clint po szybkich oględzinach.

Kartka miała format mniejszy niż A5, była w gustownym, bordowym kolorze, a na pierwszej stronie widniał jakiś czarny symbol.

\- Wiem, że to zaproszenie! – parsknął Stark, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Czytaj!

Clint westchnął i już miał zamiar zapoznać się z treścią, ale wtedy na podłokietniku fotela przysiadła Natasza i stanowczym ruchem wyciągnęła mu zaproszenie z dłoni.

\- Ej! – zaprotestował, ale kobieta nawet nie zareagowała.

Przeleciała wzrokiem tekst, a z każdą sekundą jej oczy robiły się coraz większe.

\- O cholera – powiedziała w końcu, patrząc na Starka.

\- Cholera do sześcianu – odparł, opadając na kanapę obok Steve’a.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał zupełnie zdezorientowany Clint.

Natasza oddała Tony’emu zaproszenie. Wyglądała na autentycznie zszokowaną po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- Wayne Enterprises co roku urządza bal charytatywny, którego całkowity dochód przeznaczany jest na ofiary klęsk żywiołowych – powiedział Tony. – Dostałem pierdolone zaproszenie.

Siedział teraz z zamkniętymi oczami, palcami uciskając mostek nosa. Tasza prędko przyniosła mu szklankę czystej, którą opróżnił bez skrzywienia.

\- To chyba dobrze? – spytał Clint, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, w czym leży problem.

Tony westchnął ciężko, a Natasza spojrzała na Bartona morderczo.

\- Masz pojęcie, kto jest ich prezesem?

Clint przytaknął.

\- Kiedy Tony i Bruce Wayne spotykają się na jednej płaszczyźnie… – zaczęła Natasza, patrząc pustym wzrokiem gdzieś przed siebie. – Dzieją się złe rzeczy.

Clint i Steve nie mieli pojęcia, jak bardzo. Natasza widziała starcie między Starkiem a Waynem tylko raz, kiedy jeszcze pracowała jako asystentka Tony’ego i do tej pory czasem śniło jej się to po nocach. Obaj byli cholernie bogaci, przystojni i stracili rodziców, obaj, dzięki fortunie i swojemu ponadprzeciętnemu geniuszowi stali się rozpoznawali na całym świecie. Z ich interakcji nie mogło narodzić się nic innego, niż otwarty konflikt, który co prawda maskowali przymilnymi uśmieszkami, ale w głębi duszy byli świadomi nienawiści, jaką nawzajem się darzyli.

\- Masz zamiar się tam pojawić? – spytała Natasza.

\- Nie wiem. – Tony odetchnął spazmatycznie. – Nie zniosę widoku Wayne’a na żywo. Kurwica mnie trafia, kiedy chociażby czytam o nim w gazecie. Ja pierdolę, przecież ten facet wszystko ode mnie kopiuje. Nawet ten bal charytatywny. – Uderzył ręką w zaproszenie. – To o wiele gorsza podróba mojego Stark Expo.  

Zamilkł na chwilę, wstał z kanapy i podszedł do baru.

\- Ale z drugiej strony – kontynuował, nalewając sobie wódki – jeśli się nie pojawię, wyjdę na ignoranta, który za nic ma sprawy pogrążonych w rozpaczy ludzi. – Jęknął i opróżnił szklankę. – Zrobił to specjalnie, pierdolony elegancik. Chce mnie publicznie upokorzyć… - Puścił pod adresem Bruce’a całą litanię obelg. – Ale nie, ja nie dam się sprowokować.

Odstawił głośno szklankę na ladę.

\- Natasza, pójdziesz ze mną – powiedział, wskazując na nią palcem.

\- Nie ma mowy – odpowiedziała od razu.

Tony był zdziwiony.

\- Jak to ,,nie ma mowy”?

\- Już raz brałam w tym udział. Więcej nie zamierzam.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zrobiła zaciętą minę. Na nic zdały się maślane oczy Tony’ego, błagania czy próby przekupienia. Natasza nigdy, _przenigdy,_ nie chciała znów znaleźć się w jednym pomieszczeniu z nimi dwoma i to stanowiło jej złotą zasadę.

\- Ja mogę pójść – zaproponował w pewnym momencie Steve z rezygnacją. – Tylko błagam, zamknijcie się już.

Wszyscy na niego spojrzeli – Clint z podziwem, Natasza z przerażeniem, a Stark, jak zwykle zresztą, z niechęcią.  

\- Wolałbym jakąś supermodelkę, ale ty też się nadasz – stwierdził.

Rogers nie był najbrzydszy, dobrze wyglądał w garniturze i w dodatku ludzie, nie wiedzieć czemu, go uwielbiali. Tony pomyślał więc, że to nie taki znowu głupi pomysł – Steve odwróci od niego uwagę, by mógł się upić, poderwać jakąś modelkę i nasikać temu gothamskiemu lalusiowi do basenu. Knując kolejne złowieszcze plany upokorzenia Wayne’a na jego własnej imprezie, Stark bez słowa opuścił salon.

Kiedy wyszedł, zapadła błoga cisza. Clint wrócił do jakiejś gry na telefonie, Natasza wznowiła czytanie magazynu, a Steve zaczął szurać ołówkiem o papier. W pewnym momencie zamknął szkicownik, przygryzł dolną wargę i spojrzał na Taszę.

\- Kim jest Bruce Wayne?

 

Bruce Wayne był prezesem Wayne Enterprises, drugim najbogatszym obywatelem Stanów Zjednoczonych i singlem.

Był też, oczywiście, lepszy we wszystkim od tego nadętego snoba, Tony’ego Starka.

Wcale nie chciał go zapraszać, ale po długich namowach ze strony ludzi od PR-u w końcu uległ. Bądź co bądź, Stark wyprzedzał go w rankingu Forbes’a, więc przełożył dobro akcji charytatywnej  nad osobiste uprzedzenia i kazał go dopisać na listę gości, po cichu licząc, że na zaproszenie odeśle odpowiedź odmowną.

Niestety, Bruce się przeliczył.

W dniu balu nałożył swój najlepszy garnitur. Miał zamiar dobrze się bawić nawet ze świadomością, że na imprezie pojawi się ktoś, kto za wszelką cenę będzie się starał tą dobrą zabawę zepsuć. Stojąc przed lustrem poprawił włosy i już miał zamiar udać się do sali balowej, gdy za swoimi plecami usłyszał znajomy głos:

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę niesamowicie.

Choć nie musiał się odwracać, zrobił to. Ujrzał wówczas opartego o framugę drzwi Clarka Kenta, który uśmiechał się zagadkowo, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Dzięki – odparł, wkładając rękę do kieszeni spodni. – Ty też nie najgorzej.

Dziennikarz skłonił głowę w podziękowaniu. Choć Bruce wiedział, że dziś się spotkają, bo przecież sam kazał go zaprosić, poczuł dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

\- I co, przyjedzie? – spytał Clark, robiąc kilka kroków w głąb pomieszczenia. – Ten cały Tony Stark?

\- Niestety. – Bruce wywrócił oczami. – Ale będę go olewał tak bardzo, jak to możliwe. Chcę tylko jego pieniędzy… - Zamyślił się na chwilę. – I nie dać mu przy okazji w twarz.

\- Skąd ta niechęć? Jeśli oczywiście mogę spytać.

Bruce wzruszył ramionami.

\- Poznaliśmy się w jakimś… 2006? Wcześniej sporo o nim słyszałem, bo jakoś tak wyszło, że zacząłem się spotykać z jego byłą, ale mimo wszystko darzyłem go szacunkiem – przyznał. – Może nie tyle jego, co jego błyskotliwy umysł… W każdym razie, gdy doszło do pierwszego spotkania, trochę się wstawiliśmy. Wyszedł temat Amandy, to znaczy tej jego byłej, już nie pamiętam dokładnie, o co chodziło. – Zmarszczył brwi, drapiąc się w policzek. – A potem ja skończyłem z podbitym okiem, a on z rozwalonym łukiem brwiowym. Od tamtej pory staramy się nie wchodzić sobie w drogę. Kiedyś podrzucił mi jadowatego pająka do torby podróżnej.

Clark się skrzywił.

\- W takim razie będę w pobliżu, jakbyście znowu planowali skoczyć sobie do gardeł.

Mijając go w drzwiach, Bruce puścił mu oczko.

\- Tylko się w nim nie zakochaj – rzucił.

Clark chciał odpowiedzieć, żeby nie żartował, bo kto może się z nim równać, ale zamiast tego pokręcił głową i ruszył za gospodarzem. Nie znali się zbyt długo, dwa miesiące z hakiem, od kiedy Kent któregoś razu musiał przeprowadzić z Brucem wywiad, ale od tamtej pory nie było dnia, by o nim nie myślał. Później spotkali się kilka razy – zbyt przyjacielsko, by nazywać to randką – a Wayne słynął z różnych wyskoków, dlatego też nie robił sobie żadnych nadziei. Nie sądził, by miliarder mógł zainteresować się dziennikarzem ze zwykłej, lokalnej gazety.

W sali bankietowej rozbrzmiewała muzyka, odgłosy rozmów i śmiechy. Niektórzy goście już tańczyli, inni jedli, jeszcze inni raczyli się drogimi trunkami. Clark starał się zapamiętywać detale, by później móc napisać soczyste sprawozdanie z najgłośniejszej imprezy roku do nowego numeru gazety.

\- Czy to Ed Sheeran? – spytał, patrząc w stronę sceny.

Bruce upił łyk z kieliszka, który niewiadomo skąd pojawił się w jego dłoni i kiwnął głową.

\- Chciałem załatwić One Direction, ale wymyślili sobie jakąś przerwę – mruknął, krzywiąc się.

Clark wyciągnął telefon i wpisał w wyszukiwarkę _Tony Stark._ Nazwisko coś mu mówiło, ale nie zajmował się życiem gwiazd, a lokalnymi newsami. Od razu wyskoczył mu krótki biogram z Wikipedii opatrzony kilkoma zdjęciami, odnośniki do artykułów z plotkarskich serwisów i oficjalna strona Stark Industries.

\- Jego rodzice też zginęli – powiedział, czytając o Starku.

\- Hm? – mruknął Bruce, który najwyraźniej na chwilę odpłynął.

\- Zauważam jedynie, że macie sporo wspólnego.

Mężczyzna zerknął na niego z ukosa.

\- Nie obrażaj mnie.

\- Ciebie nie da się nie obrażać - usłyszał nagle za plecami.

Kilka sekund później stał twarzą w twarz z Tony’m Starkiem.

 

Steve miał serdecznie dosyć. Podróż do Gotham okazała się katorgą i już po dwudziestu minutach w samolocie pożałował, że kiedykolwiek postanowił być miły dla Tony’ego. Stark albo obrażał jego, albo Bruce’a, ewentualnie opowiadał, dlaczego Wayne nie dorasta mu do pięt i w głowie Rogersa zaczynał się powoli jawić jako odpychający, egoistyczny ignorant.

Tymczasem prawda okazała się zupełnie inna.

Kiedy stanęli przed Waynem, Steve był w lekkim szoku. Bruce okazał się cholernie przystojnym, dobrze ubranym mężczyzną i Rogers pomyślał, że być może Tony jest o niego, po prostu, zazdrosny.

\- Stark – przywitał się zdawkowo.

Nie podali sobie ręki. Zamiast tego przez chwilę stali, taksując się spojrzeniami i Steve poczuł się odrobinę niezręcznie. Zerknął na towarzyszącego Bruce’owi mężczyznę, którego mina sugerowała, że podziela odczucia Rogersa.

\- Pozwól, że ci przedstawię. Mój przyjaciel, Clark Kent, dziennikarz Daily Planet.

\- Panie Stark. – Clark uprzejmie podał mu rękę, którą Tony krótko uścisnął.

\- To Steve Rogers. – Wskazał na niego, więc Steve skłonił głowę w przywitaniu. – Pracujemy razem.

Bruce uśmiechnął się do niego pięknie, więc odpowiedział tym samym.

\- Oh, czy to Emma Stone? – spytał Stark, patrząc przed siebie.

\- Możliwe – przyznał Bruce. – Mówiła, że wpadnie na chwilę.

\- W takim razie lecę się z nią przywitać. Kocham ją za rolę w _Birdmanie._

Tony klepnął Steve’a w ramię i już go nie było, co Rogers przyjął z niejaką ulgą. Odkąd mieszkał w Stark Tower i musiał znosić jego humory niemal bez przerwy, Stark zaczął okropnie działać mu na nerwy. Nie, żeby wcześniej układało się między nimi jakoś bajkowo.

\- Pracujecie razem, hę? – spytał Bruce.

Wziął z tacki, którą akurat niósł przechodzący obok nich kelner kieliszek szampana i podał go Steve’owi. Rogers podziękował.

\- Przy projekcie – wyjaśnił Steve. – Jestem rysownikiem. Przenoszę na papier to, co Stark ma w głowie, żeby jego firma mogła później wcielić to w życie.

\- Sam nie może tego robić?

\- Jest strasznie zajęty. – Rogers mimowolnie zaczął go tłumaczyć, choć wcale nie musiał.

\- Spokojnie, nie robię ci przesłuchania. – Upił łyk szampana. – Co o mnie mówił?

Steve przełknął ślinę.

\- Nic takiego – skłamał. – Wspominał tylko, że… nie darzycie się przesadną sympatią.

\- Jesteś taki uroczy – zaśmiał się Bruce.

Steve poczuł, jak płoną mu policzki.

\- _Nie darzymy się sympatią_ to mało powiedziane. Pewnie użył ostrzejszych słów, co?

\- Ja… - Steve zawahał się, panikując.

Tony go irytował, ale wciąż byli blisko. Nie chciał go wydawać, w dodatku nie  jego wrogowi publicznemu numer jeden. Przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę, starając się wymyślić szybko jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji, ale wtedy Bruce znów się roześmiał i podał swój kieliszek Clarkowi.

\- Zatańczmy – zaproponował.

Bruce wziął go za rękę i poprowadził w stronę parkietu, więc Steve w ostatniej chwili odstawił swój nawet nie w połowie opróżniony kieliszek na stół. Wavne wyszedł na środek. Jedną dłonią wciąż trzymał dłoń Rogersa, natomiast drugą położył mu w pasie, przyciskając do siebie mocnej. Blondyn odrobinę się zestresował. Nie potrafił tańczyć zbyt dobrze.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął zawstydzony, gdy pierwszy raz nadepnął partnerowi na stopę.

\- To nic – zapewnił Bruce. Doskonale prowadził w tańcu. – Więc, Steve. Jak ci się podoba Gotham?

\- Miałem okazję zobaczyć tylko kilka ulic, ale…

\- Jest obrzydliwe, nieprawdaż?

\- Powiedzmy, że nie w moim guście – przyznał.

\- W moim też niespecjalnie. Ale wiesz, sentymenty, firma, dom… Na szczęście stać mnie na dalekie podróże.

Steve gdzieś w tłumie wypatrzył Tony’ego. Stark gapił się na niego i gdyby tylko spojrzenie mogło zabijać, już padłby trupem. Poczuł, że dłoń Bruce’a zjeżdża odrobinę niżej i z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech.

\- Gdzie najbardziej ci się podoba? – spytał cicho.

\- Włochy są piękne – odparł Bruce po chwili namysłu. – I Grecja. Ale lubię też Karaiby.

\- Byłem we Włoszech tylko raz. W Wenecji.

\- Tak? – zainteresował się Bruce.

\-  Niesamowicie romantyczne miejsce.

\- W takim razie może kiedyś się tam wybiorę – stwierdził, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

\- Koniecznie. Mogę nawet pożyczyć ci kilka przewodników – zaproponował Steve. Znów nadepnął Bruce’owi na stopę, więc obaj skrzywili się nieznacznie. – Lepiej usiądźmy.

Zeszli z parkietu i zajęli pierwsze lepsze wolne miejsca przy jakimś stoliku. Od razu podszedł do nich kelner z szampanem, więc wzięli po kieliszku i zagłębili się w rozmowę o urokach Wenecji i innych cudownych miast. Steve znajdował się pod ogromnym wrażeniem rozległej wiedzy Bruce’a na temat architektury. W dodatku przez niemal cały czas utrzymywał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, co z jednej strony było krępujące, a z drugiej naprawdę niesamowite i… pociągające.   

 

W tym samym czasie Clark stał na uboczu i starał się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Wszystko to przez Bruce’a, który na jego oczach w najlepsze flirtował z tym wyrośniętym blondasem od Starka. Co miał ten typ, czego nie miał on? Nawet nie potrafił tańczyć i Kent nie sądził, by Wayne wyciągnął od niego jakieś kompromitujące fakty z życia Tony’ego.

\- Chłopak ci spierdolił? – odezwał się nagle, cóż za zbieg okoliczności, Tony Stark, który jak zwykle pojawił się niewiadomo skąd za plecami rozmówcy.

\- Żaden chłopak – mruknął Clark.

\- Ale chciałbyś. Widzę to po twoich oczach, kolego.

Kent był zdenerwowany. Czego ten facet od niego chciał?

Zapytał go o to.

\- Niczego od ciebie nie chcę. – Tony wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jesteś w moim typie.

\- Wzajemnie.

\- Ale on – wskazał ruchem głowy w stronę Bruce’a, który akurat śmiał się z jakiegoś dowcipu Steve’a – jest.

Clark wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bądź bezpośredni, Kent. Wal prosto z mostu. Faceci tacy jak on nie lubią pierdolenia się w tańcu. Wiem, co mówię – wyjawił Tony, kiwając się na piętach. – Gwarantuję, że jeśli zaproponujesz mu randkę, na sto procent się zgodzi.

\- Nie rozumiem. – Clark był odrobinę zdezorientowany. – Nienawidzisz go. Dlaczego starasz się mi pomóc?

\- Bo liczę, że w zamian powiesz mi, gdzie jest basen.

 

Bruce naprawdę świetnie bawił się w towarzystwie Steve’a.

Nawet się tego nie spodziewał. Poprosił go do tańca, by podnieść ciśnienie Starkowi – jego intuicja podpowiadała, że pomiędzy tymi dwoma coś jest, nawet jeśli żaden nie przyznawał tego otwarcie – a potem wszystko przybrało niespodziewany obrót. Rogers był dowcipny, miły i inteligentny, i gdyby nie fakt, że wydawał się również zbyt nieśmiały, Bruce od razu zaciągnąłby go do łóżka.

W pewnym momencie do ich stolika podszedł Clark.

\- Mógłbym cię na chwilę prosić? – spytał, pochylając się odrobinę.

Wayne poczuł jego perfumy i przypomniał sobie, że istnieje jeszcze jeden powód, przez który nie mógł się przespać z Rogersem.

\- Teraz?

Clark kiwnął głową, więc Bruce podniósł się z krzesła.

\- Naprawdę miło mi się z tobą rozmawiało, Steve – zapewnił, mrugając do niego i wyciągnął z kieszeni garnituru wizytówkę. Przesunął ją po stoliku w stronę Rogersa, drugą rękę układając na kształt słuchawki przy uchu. _Zadzwoń._

Potem poszedł za Kentem. Ku jego ogromnemu zdziwieniu, Clark zatrzymał się na środku parkietu i posłał mu leniwy uśmiech.

\- Mi też jesteś winien taniec, Bruce.

Wayne uniósł brew.

\- Och, czyżby?

Akurat zaczęła lecieć wolniejsza piosenka. Położył mu dłonie na ramionach, Clark ulokował swoje w okolicy jego bioder. Przez chwilę bujali się w rytm muzyki, aż w końcu Kent westchną.

\- Wiesz… - zaczął, rumieniąc się odrobinę. – Powinniśmy się umówić.

Bruce popatrzył mu w oczy.

\- Wiem.

\- Ale mam na myśli, że ze sobą.

\- Wiem, Clark.

\- Och. – Kent spuścił wzrok na dół, po czym znów go podniósł i się uśmiechnął.

Tego wieczora przetańczyli wspólnie naprawdę wiele piosenek.

 

Tymczasem Tony Stark w końcu odnalazł basen.

 

 


End file.
